Stay With Me
by chan10100hyun
Summary: [chapter 2 UPDATE] "Tunggu, kau ini hantu. Benar? Aku tahu kau berubah menyerupai Baekhyunku dan mau menggangguku!" - Chanyeol / "Berhenti berkhayal! Jika memang benar aku hantu, maka aku lebih memilih membunuhmu dari pada susah payah membatkanmu bubur!" - Baekhyun / Lalu apakah Baekhyun benar-benar pergi ke Guangzhou? - Chanyeol A CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL fanfiction, TWOSHOOT! Boys Love!
1. Chapter 1

"**STAY WITH ME"**

**Author : Choi Chanhyun**

**.**

**Cast **:

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

And all EXO members

.

**Pairing** : Chanbaek / Baekyeol

.

**Disclaimer** : Chanbaek belongs to themselves.

.

**Copyright** : Cerita ini merupakan hasil pemikiran otak author sendiri.

©Choi_Chanhyun_2014

DO NOT COPY!

.

**Warning** : Yaoi, Boys Love, dan satu lagi, disini ceritanya ChanBaekKaiSoo sekamar. So, keep thinking about it yaa? ^^

**DO NOT FORGET TO RnR!**

.

Happy reading yeorobun! ^^

* * *

.

.

Pagi itu ia masih terlelap. Dunia mimpi memanjanya begitu dalam. Sepertinya semalam ia terlalu lelah hingga tubuhnya enggan untuk bangun. Dan ia sendiri yakin bahwa dirinya akan terbangun jika seseorang mau membangunkannya dengan lembut. Yah, seperti biasanya, ketika seseorang – yang selama ini selalu berada di sisinya – akan membangunkannya dengan cara terunik. Well, membangunkan dengan menepuk pantat itu adalah hal terunik baginya. Apalagi itu dilakukan oleh orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Namja itu, Park Chanyeol, mencoba untuk membuka matanya. Perlahan. Hanya pelupuk matanya saja yang bergerak. Bahkan bagian tubuh lain masih enggan untuk ia gerakkan. Ia masih dalam posisinya semula. Dengan tubuh tengkurap dan selimut yang telah jatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

Sungguh. Ia terlalu malas untuk bangun. Ia kesal ketika seseorang tidak menepuk pantatnya pagi itu. Ia tak suka bangun dengan sendirinya. Ia lebih suka bangun karena tepukan-sayang dari namja itu. Biarlah terkesan manja. Memang, dia memang manja. Apalagi pada seorang namja manis bernama Byun Baekhyun. Tak peduli seberapa manly-nya dia. Namun jika hal itu berhubungan dengan Baekhyun, maka ia akan luluh seketika.

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Mencoba untuk menetralkan pikirannya yang baru saja ia istirahatkan. Napasnya pun ia atur sedemikian rupa agar rasa kantuk itu tak menyerangnya lagi. Oke, ia baru tidur pukul 4 pagi. Meskipun ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu, namun hari ini akan sedikit berbeda karena Baekhyun tak membangunkannya. Jujur saja, jika Baekhyun membangunkannya, maka semangat Chanyeol akan kembali penuh pagi itu. Dan ternyata hari ini itu tidak terjadi.

Chanyeol mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia sengaja berbaring sesaat dan menatap sejenak tempat tidur Baekhyun. Tempat itu... Kosong. Baekhyun tak ada di sana. Bahkan tempat tidur Kyungsoo dan Kai pun sudah kosong. Apakah ia terlambat bangun? Well, salahkan saja Baekhyun yang tak membangunkannya!

Ia memutuskan untuk bangun dan meraih smartphonenya yang ia letakkan di atas nakas semalam. Ia ingin tahu jam berapa sekarang. Dan yah, ia memang terlambat. Biasanya ia akan bangun pukul 6 atau setengah 7 pagi. Dan pagi itu ternyata jam pada smartphonenya menunjukkan pukul 7.30 KST. Bukan masalah sebenarnya karena hari itu EXO sedang tak ada jadwal pagi dan hanya ada beberapa interview sore nanti. Namun tetap saja bangun terlambat adalah hal yang menyebalkan bagi Chanyeol. Karenanya ia pasti akan berada sendirian di kamar seperti pagi ini.

Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan merapikan selimut yang sedari tadi telah jatuh dengan sendirinya di atas lantai kamarnya. Selanjutnya ia segera keluar dan bersiap menyapa member lain yang ia yakini sudah berada di meja makan sedari tadi. Dan memang biasanya seperti itu.

Namun ternyata ia salah! Baru beberapa langkah memasuki dapur, tiba-tiba saja matanya melebar menangkap sesuatu yang sebenarnya membuat dadanya sesak. Tak ada member di sana kecuali dua orang. Dua orang yang dari dulu bisa membuat Chanyeol uring-uringan tujuh hari tujuh malam. Yap, di dapur itu hanya ada Baekhyun dan Kris – yang sepertinya sedang menikmati quality time mereka – sedang bercanda lucu sambil menikmati semangkuk es krim yang entah dari mana.

Oke, mereka seperti sepasang pengantin baru yang sedang menikmati masa-masa pernikahan muda mereka. Di pagi hari bercanda sambil menikmati semangkuk es krim untuk berdua dan saling menyuapi. Sial! Hal itu sukses membuat namja yang tengah berdiri di sana, Park Chanyeol, memanas.

Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun tidak membangunkannya pagi itu. Bahkan semalam ia mendiamkan Chanyeol dan pagi ini namja mungil itu justru bermesraan dengan Kris. Hell, Chanyeol benci ini semua!

"Eh Chanyeollie? Kau sudah bangun?" ucap Baekhyun semangat saat ia melihat namja tinggi itu menatap dirinya dan Kris.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum samar. Ia enggan untuk bermanis-manis ria saat hatinya terasa sakit seperti sekarang ini.

"Chanyeol, duduk di sini. Ayo makan es krim!" ajak Kris padanya.

"Terima kasih hyung, tapi aku benci es krim stroberi!"

Bohong. Chanyeol lebih memilih berbohong dan segera meninggalkan tempat menyakitkan itu. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan mengurung dirinya di sana. Ia tak mau keluar kamar dan melihat dua orang yang hanya akan menyakitkan hatinya itu.

Chanyeol teramat benci dengan keadaan seperti ini. Semua orang juga tahu, ia benar-benar tak suka jika Baekhyun lebih memperhatikan orang lain dari pada dirinya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun berubah menjadi seperti ini. Ia hanya bisa yakin jika dirinya yang bersalah karena selama ini ia lebih memilih untuk mendiamkan Baekhyun dan menjadi lebih dekat dengan member lain. Mungkin ini memang salahnya karena dirinya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu ingin menjauh dari Baekhyun.

Memang tak seharusnya mereka bertengkar terlalu lama. Memang sudah seharusnya ia harus meminta maaf terlebih dahulu. Seperti biasa. Namun saat itu ia hanya terlalu egois. Ia tak mau memaafkan kesalahan Baekhyun begitu saja. Sampai semua fans yakin bahwa Baekhyun dan dirinya tengah bertengkar. Hey, itu terlihat jelas saat mereka di disney land.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya. Kentara sekali ia tengah kesal. Ia mengambil gitarnya yang tergeletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Kemudian ia duduk di lantai dorm dengan bersandar pada tempat tidurnya dan mulai memainkan gitarnya. Ia mulai memainkan serenade goodnight song milik 10cm. Baru beberapa petikan, lagu itu berhasil mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun. Ia ingat sekali suara Baekhyun yang merdu mengalun seirama melodi serenade dari gitarnya. Itu dulu. Ya, dulu sekali sebelum suasana menjadi canggung dan keduanya semakin menjauh seperti sekarang.

Ia memilih berhenti. Ia tak mau suasana paginya menjadi gloomy seperti itu. Namun sialnya, ia justru memainkan love song. Sebuah lagu yang pernah ia bawakan berdua saja dengan Baekhyun di sebuah radio show. Ia tak bisa mengingat lagu lain lagi. Seberapa pun ia mencoba, maka ia hanya akan teringat lagu-lagunya bersama Baekhyun. Ia sadar, Baekhyun dan dirinya kini jarang untuk berlatih lagu baru. Padahal dulu setiap malam keduanya pasti akan berlatih beberapa serenade atau lagu-lagu mellow lainnya sekedar untuk persiapan jika mereka harus memainkannya di radio show. Ingat, itu hanya dulu. Dan sekarang, keduanya seakan mempunyai dunia masing-masing. Baekhyun dengan dunia vokalnya dan Chanyeol dengan dunia rap dan gitarnya. Tak ada dunia Chanbaek yang selalu terlihat mesra di airport atau Chanbaek yang selalu terlihat posesif di depan SM building.

Ia ingat beberapa bulan yang lalu Kris pernah mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit merasa tak nyaman. Yap, dadanya sedikit nyeri saat Kris berkata sesuatu tentang Baekhyun.

Saat itu semua member EXO baru saja kembali dari China. Mereka semua baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah konser yang sengaja diadakan oleh salah satu stasiun TV China. Yap, China memang selalu seperti itu. Selalu tampak lebih mewah dan kaya dibanding korea. Beberapa fans disana pun begitu.

Seperti yang semua ketahui, Kris memang sering terlihat dekat dengan Baekhyun saat keduabelas member EXO menjadi bintang tamu variety show China. Kris pernah memilih Baekhyun untuk menjadi seseorang yang akan ia gendong saat mereka hadir di happy camp. Kris juga tak mencela Baekhyun saat dirinya diminta untuk memberikan complain pada member lain saat di big love concert. Bahkan Kris justru mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Baekhyun. Terbukti sekali bahwa duizhang itu sangat menspecialkan seorang Byun Baekhyun. Dan yang jelas, Chanyeol membencinya. Chanyeol akan membenci saat-saat dimana Baekhyun akan lebih dekat dengan member lain.

Dan yang paling menyesakkan hatinya adalah saat mereka baru saja mendarat di korea, tepatnya di Incheon airport. Seperti biasa, fans akan berkerumun dan memadati pintu keluar airport. Dan mengingat yang dulu terjadi adalah Chanyeol selalu melindungi Baekhyun dari kerumunan fans itu. Bahkan ia tak segan untuk memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan membimbingnya berjalan. Namun sekali lagi, itu dulu. Kini justru Chanyeol akan berjalan di depan sedangkan Baekhyun berjalan di belakangnya sambil menggandeng lengan Kris.

Miris. Memang seperti itu adanya. Chanyeol tak pernah meminta Baekhyun menjauhinya. Namun seolah namja itu menjauh dengan sendirinya seolah ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol butuh ruang sendiri. Benar. Salahkan saja Chanyeol yang memilih untuk menjauh dari Baekhyun sebelumnya. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia inginkan seperti itu. Keputusan yang salah dari awal karena semua akan kecewa dengan tingkahnya. Termasuk para fans yang selalu mengharapkan Chanbaek moment ada dimana-mana.

Kemudian hal itu terjadi. Saat member EXO berkerumun di samping van mereka, Kris membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Chanyeol yang kebetulan saat itu berada di sampingnya.

"Jika kau tak bisa lagi menjaga Baekhyun. Biar aku saja yang menjaga dan melindunginya, arra?"

Pernyataan telak bagi Chanyeol. Hey, siapa yang bilang ia tak bisa menjaga Baekhyun? Ia bisa. SANGAT BISA! Lalu apa? Tak mau? Seratus persen bohong jika ia bilang ia tak mau menjaga Baekhyun!

Hanya saja ia takut...

Ia takut jika Baekhyun akan merasa aneh. Ia juga merasa canggung jika dirinya berada sedekat itu – lagi - dengan Baekhyun. Keadaan yang tercipta akibat kesalahannya adalah penyebab dari rasa canggung itu. Ia yakin, Baekhyun pasti akan merasa aneh jika dirinya kembali bersikap seperti dulu. Ia percaya, mindset Baekhyun telah berubah karena kesalahannya. Ia meyakini bahwa Baekhyun kini berpikir Chanyeol yang sekarang tak akan peduli lagi pada dirinya. Dan jujur saja, Chanyeol benar-benar ingin sekali mengubah mindset itu. Namun ia bisa apa? Ia takut jika nantinya Baekhyun akan semakin membenci dirinya yang seolah hidup tanpa pendirian itu.

Oke, kembali lagi ke kamar Chan-baek-kai-soo. Di sana Chanyeol masih memegang gitarnya. Masih sama seperti tadi. Hanya saja ia tak memainkannya. Ia bosan. Ia tak punya mood sama sekali untuk melakukan hal apapun. Ia hanya bisa menengadahkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ya, Chanyeol yang biasanya menjadi happy virus kini benar-benar membutuhkan virus-virus lain yang bisa membuatnya bahagia.

...

Chanyeol hanya terdiam hingga semua member EXO harus menjalani schedule interview mereka hari itu. Walaupun tetap dengan wajahnya yang ceria, namun Chanyeol tak banyak bicara sore itu. Semua juga sadar dengan tingkah aneh Chanyeol. Apalagi Baekhyun, seseorang yang paling mengerti dirinya, pun sangat sadar akan sikap diam Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tak mau banyak bicara sejak pagi tadi. Hanya saja ia tak ingin mencoba mengajak bicara namja itu. Ia terlalu takut kehadirannya tak dihargai. Selalu itu yang Baekhyun takutkan. Karena sudah berkali-kali Chanyeol tak meresponnya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Bahkan parahnya Chanyeol menjauhinya. Lalu apa gunanya ia mengajak bicara seseorang yang bahkan tak mengharapkannya?

Namun ternyata pikiran dan hati Baekhyun ternyata berkata lain. Meski ia mencoba untuk tak begitu mempedulikan Chanyeol yang kini tengah duduk di salah satu kursi di lobi MBC itu, tetap saja matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok Chanyeol. Jika boleh jujur, ia mengkhawatirkan namja itu. Ia hanya takut Chanyeol sakit atau entah terserang virus asing yang membuat happy virusnya hilang seketika. Oke, Baekhyun memang terlalu berkhayal. Tapi ia tak bisa jika untuk tidak memikirkan namja itu barang sedetik pun.

Semua member EXO menjalani interview mereka dengan lancar. Interview singkat untuk sebuah commercial film dan variety show yang telah melibatkan mereka beberapa minggu terakhir. Chanyeol terlihat selalu menggoda Kyungsoo saat mereka akan keluar dari MBC building itu. Suatu hal yang biasanya akan dilakukannya ketika Baekhyun tak disisinya. Satu alasan saja, karena Kyungsoo memiliki banyak persamaan dengan Baekhyun. Postur dan suara yang sama-sama terdengar merdu di telinga Chanyeol. Hanya saja memang Baekhyun jauh lebih banyak bicara dari pada Kyungsoo. Dan Chanyeol tetap melihatnya, Baekhyun tengah bersama Kris yang – dengan _cool_nya – tengah bersandar pada salah satu dinding yang dekat dengan pintu keluar itu. Oke, Chanyeol mengaku kalah. Kris, namja tinggi, cool, kaya, blasteran Kanada-Cina, yah, walaupun mungkin dia terkadang terlihat konyol. Namun ayolah, siapa yang tak akan jatuh pada pesona seorang Wu Yifan?! Ia yakin, Baekhyun pun begitu. Entahlah, ia yakin sekali, kali ini Baekhyun pasti akan lebih memilih Kris. Apalagi ditambah dengan kelakuan bodohnya yang justru lebih memilih untuk menjauh dari namja manis itu sejak beberapa bulan kemarin.

Dan akhirnya mereka keluar setelah satu jam lebih security MBC plus beberapa bodyguard berhasil membuat celah diantara kerumunan exofan yang tengah menunggu mereka tepat di depan pintu keluar. Banyak dari mereka membawa kamera flash. Oke, dua belas member ini yakin mereka dari fansite-fansite tertentu yang pastinya ingin mengabadikan semua apa yang mereka lakukan barang sekecil apapun.

Chanyeol masih berusaha menundukkan kepalanya. Menghindari cahaya flash yang nantinya akan mengganggu matanya yang sudah pernah mengalami operasi lasik beberapa tahun lalu. Ia juga lupa harus memakai kacamata hitam untuk mengurangi cahaya-cahaya itu masuk ke retinanya. Ia kini berjalan hanya dengan melihat langkah kaki seseorang yang ada di depannya. Entah orang itu siapa, namun sepertinya namja ini Kyungsoo karena sedari tadi Kyungsoo berada di dekatnya.

1 menit...

Chanyeol masih melangkah...

2 menit...

Ia kini memandang punggung Kyungsoo yang ada di depannya...

3 menit...

Ia mencoba mengangkat wajahnya sejenak dan...

SPALSSHHH!

Cahaya menyilaukan itu berhasil ditangkap oleh matanya. Buram. Seketika semua terlihat mengabur. Memang seperti inilah mata seorang park Chanyeol. Sejak operasi itu ia benar-benar harus berhati-hati terhadap cahaya flash terutama yang sangat menyilaukan.

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia hanya bisa mematung disana. Ingin sekali ia meraih kemeja Kyungsoo yang ada di depannya. Namun sayangnya tak ada. Ia menggapainya berkali-kali dan yang ia tangkap hanyalah udara kosong. Ah, sepertinya Kyungsoo telah berjalan lebih dulu. Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya? Chanyeol sedikit cemas pasalnya ia tak bisa melihat saat ini dan tak ada seorang pun yang bisa diraihnya. Belum lagi teriakan yeoja-yeoja itu juga semakin memekakkan telinganya. Jujur saja, Chanyeol mulai takut.

Chanyeol memilih tetap berdiri disana. Hingga akhirnya sebuah tangan mungil meraih telapak tangan kirinya dan membawanya berjalan melewati kerumunan. Seketika Chanyeol merasa lebih tenang. Bahkan jemari itu membuatnya sangat nyaman meski mereka harus berdesakan melewati para fans yang kini saling dorong itu.

Dia... Kyungsoo kah? Chanyeol ingat sekali Kyungsoo berada di dekatnya tadi. Namun ada yang berbeda jika tangan ini memang benar milik Kyungsoo. Jemari-jemari ini lebih lentik. Dan wangi parfum yang menguar dari tubuhnya berbau strawberry. Oke, jemari ini, wangi ini, ia hanya meyakini satu orang... Mungkinkah dia...

"Baekhyun ah?"

"Tetap tutup matamu dan melangkah hati-hati. Oke?" ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Namja manis itu semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Chanyeol. Bahkan ia membawa kedua tangan Chanyeol untuk berpegang pada pinggang sempitnya agar tak mudah terlepas. Chanyeol ingin berteriak dalam hati. Sungguh, ia senang sekali dengan perlakuan Baekhyun padanya saat ini. Seolah ia telah lupa dengan apa yang beberapa hari ini ia lihat dan alami. Well, karena biasanya Baekhyun terlihat selalu bersama Kris dan kini namja manis itu justru benar-benar ada untuknya.

"Chanyeol-ah, gwaenchanha?" tanya Suho saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berhasil mencapai mobil mereka.

"Ne hyung. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya masih sedikit mengabur." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengibas-ibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya sendiri.

Kemudian ia mencoba memasuki mobil van yang hanya berkapasitas tujuh orang itu dengan perlahan. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat jemari Baekhyun. Bahkan ia enggan melepasnya saat ia kesusahan memasuki mobil.

"Lepas dulu tangan Baekhyun, yeol. Baru kau bisa masuk dan kalian bisa duduk berdua saja di belakang." ucap Suho memberi saran.

Yah, dengan berat hati Chanyeol melepasnya meski ia enggan setengah mati. Dengan hati-hati ia menunduk dan memilih kursi belakang. Baekhyun pun mengikutinya dan duduk tetap di sebelah kirinya. Dan hanya berselang satu menit akhirnya mobil itu mulai melesat kembali ke dorm.

Jemari itu masih belum terkait lagi. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama terdiam di tempat duduk mereka. Tak ada satupun yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Tak seperti dulu. Ketika hubungan keduanya masih terlihat mesra dimana-mana. Saat itu yang ada hanyalah suara nyanyian Baekhyun dan suara beatbox yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Hingga manager hyung pasti akan terganggu dan akhirnya membentak keduanya karena mobil akan terdengar sangat bising.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

"Eo."

Dengan sabar Baekhyun kembali meraih tangan Chanyeol. Ia kembali menggenggamnya erat. Namja manis itu hanya ingin menyalurkan kenyamanan pada namja tinggi di sebelahnya.

"Baek..."

"Kau pasti sedikit pusing. Istirahatlah..." ucap Baekhyun sengaja memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

Ibu jari baekhyun mengusap punggung telapak tangan Chanyeol. Seolah tengah mengirimkan lullaby pada namja yang lebih muda enam bulan darinya itu. Hanya hal kecil sebenarnya. Namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Chanyeol untuk merasakan sesuatu yang bernama kenyamanan.

Pada akhirnya ia pun mengalah. Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk mencoba tidur disana. Ia bersandar pada bahu sempit Baekhyun dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Chanyeol yang tengah bersandar di bahunya. Dan mulai terdiam dalam posisi duduknya.

.

* * *

.

"Satu minggu? WAAHH!" ucap Sehun, Suho dan hampir dari setengah member EXO bersamaan.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Bisakah kalian biasa saja?" ucap manager hyung yang saat itu tengah duduk bersama dua belas member di ruang tengah dorm.

"Tapi libur satu minggu itu lama hyung. Dan itu luar biasa!" ujar Tao girang. Well, Tao memang selalu girang atas apapun.

"Ne hyung. Sooman sonsaengnim sedang berbaik hati sepertinya!" kini giliran Kai yang mengamini ucapan Tao.

Sedangkan sang manager hyung hanya bisa ber_sigh_-ria. Namja-namja di dekatnya ini seperti benar-benar belum pernah merasakan libur panjang. Padahal tahun lalu mereka pernah merasakannya. Ck, bodoh! Mungkin kata itu yang terlintas di otak manager hyung.

"Kalian juga pernah libur satu minggu tahun kemarin! Ck, seperti tak pernah libur saja!" ucap manager hyung kesal.

"Oke, mari kita susun rencana liburan!" ucap Kris.

"Ya! Seharusnya kau pulang ke Cina, pabo! Di tahun baru seharusnya kau berkumpul dengan keluargamu. Bukankah Tao, Luhan dan Yixing juga begitu?" ucap Suho yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan tiga Cina line yang baru saja ia sebutkan.

"Ah, keurae. Aku lupa." ucap Kris dengan polosnya.

"Aku akan memesan tiket, hyung." ucap Tao sambil bangkit dan mengambil PC miliknya.

"Pesankan juga untukku." ucap Kris.

"Aku juga!" Luhan dan Yixing pun tak mau kalah.

"Baiklah... Baiklah... Nikmati liburan kalian. Ingatlah, tetap jaga image dan kondisi kalian. Jika tidak, jangan harap ada hari libur lagi! Arra?" ucap manager hyung sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Ne hyung, arraseo." ucap Suho lembut.

Kini ruang tengah itu semakin ramai saja. Semua juga tahu, jika dua belas namja itu sudah berkumpul, maka tak ada lagi kata sepi. Yang ada hanya obrolan tanpa henti yang biasanya diselingi dengan candaan Baekhyun yang berhasil membuat perut mereka kram karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Begitu juga saat ini. Namun ada yang berbeda. Baekhyun tak tampak ingin memberi lelucon pada member lainnya. Wajahnya tampak berpikir.

"Ada masalah, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo yang saat itu berada di sebelahnya.

"Ani... Aku hanya bingung memilih Bucheon atau Yanggu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memikirkan dua tempat tinggal orangtua dan neneknya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku saja?" ucap Kris yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakang Baekhyun.

"Ne?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku? Ke Guanzhou. Yah, mungkin setelah kau mengunjungi keluargamu." Ulang Kris lagi.

"Tapi hyung, aku tak suka bepergian jika mendadak seperti ini." Ujar Baekhyun mencoba menolak.

"Kau bisa ikut penerbangan lusa jika kau belum siap. Aku akan menjemputmu di bandara."

"Tapi..."

"Waeyo hyung? Kau ikut saja. Sehunnie juga mau ke Qingdao besok lusa. Kalian bisa berangkat bersama." Ucap Tao yang disambut anggukan Sehun mengamini.

Baekhyun tampak berpikir. Sekila ia melirik namja bertubuh tinggi yang kini tengah duduk tak jauh dari dirinya. Namun apa yang didapatnya. Tak ada. Namja itu, Park Chanyeol justru mengalihkan pandangannya dan tampak tak peduli.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memikirkannya." ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya.

Itulah Baekhyun, dia masih tersenyum manis dan tidak menyadari ada seseorang disana yang baru saja mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Terkejut. Mungkin itu yang dirasakannya. Hemm, tak perlu lagi menyebutkan siapa nama namja itu. Semua juga sudah tahu. Yang jelas namja itu terlihat begitu benci saat Baekhyun'nya' tersenyum manis pada Kris. Apalagi ditambah dengan kekhawatirannya jika namja itu benar-benar akan pergi ke Guangzhou besok lusa. Yang benar saja? Hei, ia tak pernah mau ada moment Krisbaek lagi di bandara! Yang ia mau hanya ada chanbaek, chanbaek dan CHANBAEK! Kau tahu?!

Chanyeol lebih memilih kembali ke kamarnya dan mencoba untuk melupakan apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Walaupun ia tahu, itu tak mungkin. Ayolah, baru kemarin Baekhyun dengan romantisnya menjaga Chanyeol yang sedang sakit mata itu. Dan sekarang, sikap Baekhyun kembali berubah. Bahkan ia tak terlihat mengkhawatirkan namjanya lagi.

Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk itu dan hanya menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan kesal. Seolah tengah mengintimidasi benda diatasnya itu yang sama sekali tak berdosa apapun.

"Oke, AKU MEMANG BERSALAH BYUN BAEKHYUN!" teriaknya frustasi.

"Kau salah apa yeollie?" tanya Baekhyun yang baru saja masuk ke kamar itu dengan polosnya.

Seketika Chanyeol terduduk. Ia tak menyangka Baekhyun akan masuk ke kamar mereka secepat itu. Ia kira namja manisnya itu masih mau mengobrol dengan Kris atau yang lainnya di ruang tengah.

"Ah, ani... Tidak ada apa-apa." Dustanya.

Baekhyun hanya mendesah pelan. Entah mengapa ia mulai yakin bahwa Chanyeol kini sudah sedikit gila. Kemudian ia melangkah menuju salah satu lemari besar disana dan mengambil beberapa pakaian. Chanyeol mulai takut. Ia takut apa yang dikhawatirkannya akan terjadi. Baekhyun akan ke Guangzhou dan sekarang ia mulai mengepak beberapa pakaiannya.

"Jadi benar kau akan pergi ke Guangzhou?" tanya Chanyeol tak butuh basa-basi.

"Ne?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Kau mengepak baju-bajumu?"

"Ya, aku hanya mau mandi dan mengganti bajuku!"

Setelahnya Baekhyun segera berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri yakin, kini wajahnya tampak seperti orang bodoh yang baru saja termakan ketakutannya sendiri. Oke, dia memang terlalu berkhayal. Bagaimana tidak, jelas Baekhyun lebih dekat dengan Kris akhir-akhir ini. Bukan tidak mungkin jika namja manisnya itu mengiyakan tawaran Kris untuk pergi ke Guangzhou.

.

...

.

Pagi itu Kyungsoo dan Suho baru pulang dari bandara setelah mengantar empat member cina yang kembali ke tempat kelahiran mereka. Pagi-pagi betul empat namja berdarah cina itu sudah meninggalkan korea untuk bertemu keluarga mereka. Bahkan sebelum member lain bangun dan yang ada hanyalah Kyungsoo dan Suho yang memang sudah terbiasa bangun pagi.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Sedang apa kalian?" ucap Suho ketika melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun yang sedang sibuk berdebat di depan sebuah PC.

Suho langsung saja mendekat pada keduanya ketika ia tak mendengar jawaban sepatah katapun. Setelah matanya ikut menatap layar PC itulah seketika ia tahu apa yang Baekhyun dan Sehun perdebatkan.

"Jika hal sesederhana tiket pesawat pun kalian perdebatkan, lebih baik tak ada satupun dari kalian yang berangkat ke Cina!" ucap Suho sarkastik.

"Salahkan saja Baekhyun hyung. Dia yang dari tadi menggangguku. Padahal dia sendiri belum yakin akan ke Guangzhou atau tidak!" kini Sehun tampak kesal.

"Ya! Mengapa jadi menyalahkanku?" ucap Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Tentu saja kau yang bersalah hyung! Untuk apa menggangguku jika kau saja belum tentu mau memesan tiket pula? Isshh..."

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Aku hanya..."

"Geumanhae! Lebih baik kau bantu aku membuat sarapan, Baek. Dan kau Oh Sehun, bangunkan kkamjong, Jongdae, Chanyeol dan Xiumin hyung sekarang!" ucap Kyungsoo garang.

Well, seperti inilah Kyungsoo jika memang ia merasa jengah dengan kelakuan beagle dan maknae itu. Ia akan berubah menjadi eomma yang mengerikan. Bahkan Baekhyun dan Sehun pun akan menurutinya dengan mudah.

Sehun segera melangkah menuju kamar KaiYeol dan juga kamar ChenMin. Maknae itu, meski terlihat kurang ajar namun jika sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini ia seketika akan berubah menjadi maknae manis yang penurut. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia masih bertahan di tempat duduknya sambil memandangi PC yang tadi menjadi bahan perdebatannya dengan Sehun. Matanya menelusuri jam-jam keberangkatan pesawat yang kesemuanya menuju cina. Sejenak matanya beralih seakan memikirkan sesuatu hingga akhirnya suara bass itu merusak apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Maaf aku terlambat bangun. Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" ucap Chanyeol yang tampak masih mengumpulkan nyawanya. Sesekali ia masih menguap kecil.

"Eobso. Hanya saja kau melewatkan cina line berpamitan." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Ah, mianhae..."

"Gwaenchanha. Kemarilah yeol. Dan kau Baekhyun, cepatlah bantu Kyungsoo!" ucap Suho tak kalah garang dari Kyungsoo.

'Eh? Ada Baekhyun?'

Chanyeol segera membuka lebar matanya. Ia baru sadar jika Baekhyun termasuk salah satu orang yang ada di ruang tengah itu. Yah, salahkan saja dirinya yang sedari tadi masih enggan membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Dari tadi ia hanya membuka matanya setengah-setengah penuh rasa malas.

'Apa yang dilakukannya? Mengapa pagi-pagi betul sudah serius mengahadap PC seperti itu?' yap, begitulah kira-kira yang ada di otak Chanyeol saat ini.

Namja itu memandang Baekhyun yang berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkkah menuju dapur untuk membantu Kyungsoo. Namja manis itu lagi-lagi enggan menyapanya bahkan sejedar untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mendengus. Hah, mungkin dirinya memang terlalu berharap. Oke, ini semua murni kesalahanmu, Park Chanyeol!

Chanyeol memilih untuk mendekati Suho dan duduk di dekatnya. Sesekali ia melirik ke layar PC yang baru saja digunakan Baekhyun untuk 'melihat-sesuatu-dengan-sangat-serius'. Hingga iris bulatnya menangkap sesuatu. Well, sesuatu yang mungkin sangat berhubungan dengan kekhawatirannya sejak kemarin.

'Tiket pesawat? Apa Baekhyun memesannya?'

Chanyeol kembali menatap layar itu. Kini ia tak lagi meliriknya. Ia lebih memilih melihatnya secara terang-terangan tanpa peduli dengan Suho yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Pada layar itu tertera "Destination : Guangzhou" dan beberapa jam penerbangan. Dada Chanyeol kembali terasa sesak. Ketakutan itu kini benar-benar menyelimutinya.

'Jadi Baekhyun benar-benar akan ke Guangzhou? Oh hell, tak bisakah dia berpikir jernih dan tidak dengan seenaknya meninggalkanku seperti itu? Sial! Sial! Sial!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Annyeonghaseyoooong~~

Chanchan berhasil posting FF baru... mianhae, sebenernya FF ini harusnya dipost februari kemaren.. tapi malah baru sempet sekarang. So, maaf kalo cerita-ceritanya agak gak update. Hehehe...

Masih ditunggu **REVIEW**nya chingudeul... please don't forget it! ^^

Yang masih nunggu lanjutan RETURN, harap sabar ya, otak ane masih macet gegara mikir skripsi juga. Keep give me the review, karena ane bakal bisa lanjutin ntu FF kalo readersdeul mau kasih saran lewat review... okay?

Gamsahamnidaaa~~


	2. Chapter 2

"**STAY WITH ME"**

**Author : Choi Chanhyun**

**.**

**Cast **:

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

And all EXO members

.

**Pairing** : Chanbaek / Baekyeol

.

**Disclaimer** : Chanbaek belongs to themselves.

.

**Copyright** : Cerita ini merupakan hasil pemikiran otak author sendiri.

©Choi_Chanhyun_2014

DO NOT COPY!

.

**Warning** : Yaoi, Boys Love, ini long oneshot dan satu lagi, disini ceritanya ChanBaekKaiSoo sekamar. So, keep thinking about it yaa? ^^

**DO NOT FORGET TO RnR!**

.

Happy reading yeorobun! ^^

.

.

.

_**Previous chapter :**_

'Tiket pesawat? Apa Baekhyun memesannya?'

Chanyeol kembali menatap layar itu. Kini ia tak lagi meliriknya. Ia lebih memilih melihatnya secara terang-terangan tanpa peduli dengan Suho yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Pada layar itu tertera "Destination : Guangzhou" dan beberapa jam penerbangan. Dada Chanyeol kembali terasa sesak. Ketakutan itu kini benar-benar menyelimutinya.

'Jadi Baekhyun benar-benar akan ke Guangzhou? Oh hell, tak bisakah dia berpikir jernih dan tidak dengan seenaknya meninggalkanku seperti itu? Sial! Sial! Sial!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last chapter**

**.**

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit, yeol?" tanya Suho yang merasa gerak-gerik Chanyeol semakin mencurigakan.

"Aniyo hyung. Gwaenchana..."

Chanyeol melepas napasnya pelan kemudian menatap punggung Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk memasak bersama Kyungsoo. Tatapan sakit itu tampak jelas dimatanya. Cih, kau sangat menyedihkan, Park Chanyeol!

.

...

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dengan enggan esok paginya. Ia tidur terlalu larut semalam. Kekhawatiran itu terus membayanginya. Oke, Baekhyun'nya' akan pergi. Meninggalkannya untuk beberapa hari dan memilih untuk bersama Kris bersenang-senang di Guangzhou. Jika ada yang mengira Chanyeol akan senang, Chanyeol sendiri yakin pasti orang itu sudah gila. Sama seperti dirinya saat ini.

Ia meneguhkan hatinya dan melirik tempat tidur Baekhyun. Kosong. Hanya ada selimut, beberapa bantal dan boneka yang tertata rapi. Well, ia yakin Baekhyun sudah pergi. Ia sudah berangkat ke Guangzhou. Chanyeol juga yakin Baekhyun lebih memilih berangkat pagi-pagi sekali agar namja manisnya itu tak perlu repot-repot berpamitan padanya. Ck, sial!

Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan lunglai menuju meja makan. Ia tak perlu lagi bertanya kemana Baekhyun pergi pada sisa member yang disana. Ia semakin yakin karena ia tak melihat sosok Oh Sehun diantara Suho, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Jongdae dan juga Minseok yang kini berada di meja makan. Ya, jika maknae itu tak ada, berarti memang benar kini Baekhyun tengah berangkat ke cina bersamanya.

"Chanyeol ah, akhirnya kau bangun juga. Kau susah sekali dibangunkan sejak tadi pagi. Oh ya, Baekhyun..."

"Sudah berangkat. Aku tahu." celetuk Chanyeol memotong kalimat Kyungsoo yang terdengar menyakitkan baginya.

"Okelah kalau kau sudah tahu. Ayo sarapan!" ajak Kyungsoo yang tampaknya tak mengerti dengan keadaan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Nanti saja..."

"Eh?"

Semua terheran dengan tingkah Chanyeol. Tak biasanya namja tiggi itu menolak sarapan. Chanyeol termasuk member yang penurut. Apalagi untuk masalah pola makan. Namun tidak untuk pagi ini. Ia terlalu malas untuk bertatap muka dengan apapun dan siapapun. Termasuk _duinjang-jjigae_ yang baru saja dimasak Kyungsoo pagi itu.

Ia hanya ingin melihat namja manisnya itu. Bukan yang lain. Chanyeol sendiri tahu, ia hanyalah namja bodoh yang merasa kehilangan seseorang setelah ia mengacuhkan orang itu terlalu lama. Well, anggap saja ini karma baginya. Apapun itu Chanyeol tak peduli. Ia hanya mau menenangkan dirinya saat ini.

Bahkan ia tak mau ambil pusing ketika semua member, kecuali dirinya, memilih untuk kembali ke rumah orang tua mereka beberapa jam kemudian. Ia sendiri tak berniat mengunjungi orang tuanya. Entah setan apa yang merasuki namja tiang listrik itu. Ia hanya berfikir bahwa ia bisa mengunjungi keluarganya lain hari. Lagi pula bukankah keluarganya juga masih di Seoul dan hanya berjarak beberapa jam dari dorm? Jadi bukan masalah lagi untuknya. Ia hanya malas saja jika nantinya ia lagi-lagi akan sendiri di rumahnya dan menghabiskan beberapa hari hanya dengan menonton TV. Mengingat libur tahun baru kemarin orang tua dan noonanya sama-sama sibuk dan tak bisa menyambutnya yang sengaja pulang untuk sekedar bertemu dengan appa, eomma dan noonanya.

.

.

Chanyeol tetap disini. Di dalam dorm yang sepi tanpa seorang pun bahkan sang manager hyung. Semua penghuni dorm mengunjungi keluarga mereka. Kecuali Chanyeol tentu saja. Suasana seperti ini semakin mendukung dirinya untuk terpuruk dalam lubang bernama frustasi. Oke, dia kini sendiri dan mungkin Baekhyun tengah tertawa bersama Kris di Guangzhou sana.

Oh shit!

Chanyeol benci ini semua! Ia benci ketika Baekhyun lebih memilih orang lain dari pada dirinya. Chanyeol benci ketika Baekhyun tak mempedulikannya. Asal kau tahu saja, tak sekalipun namja manis bernama Baekhyun itu menghubungi Chanyeol sejak kepergiannya. Entah ia sengaja atau tidak, yang jelas Chanyeol tetap menunggu Baekhyun memberitahu kabar mengenai dirinya.

Sejenak Chanyeol ingin melupakan sakit hatinya. Ia meraih gitarnya yang tergeletak bagai barang tak berguna di sudut kamarnya. Ia mulai memainkan beberapa lagu beritme cepat. Ia tahu sekali untuk tidak menciptakan suasana gloomy meski hatinya benar-benar sedang sakit saat itu.

Beberapa lagu seperti Billionaire dan Nothing on You berhasil dimainkannya dengan asal. Satu-satunya alasan adalah karena ia tak begitu hafal liriknya. Sedangkan dulu ia hanya membiarkan Kyungsoo yang menghafal liriknya sedangkan dirinya hanya mau menghafal kunci nada gitarnya saja. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya...

"_I will love you... I love you... I love you..._

'_gonna hold you... and hold you and squeeze you..."_

Lagi-lagi lagu itu. Dan suasana gloomy menyeruak dengan seketika. Chanyeol memang tak akan menghafal lirik-lirik lagu yang ia mainkan bersama Kyungsoo. Namun bukan beraarti ia tak akan menghafal lagu-lagunya bersama Baekhyun. Lagu itu masih terpatri dengan rapi di otaknya. Dan kini ia memainkannya dengan sempurna. Mengalihkan sakit hatinya yang begitu mendalam di tengah kesendirian itu.

"Fine! Aku juga akan bersenang-senang Byun Baekhyun!" ucapnya tegas.

Kemudian ia segera berdiri dari duduknya dan bergegas menyambar coatnya yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamar. Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol segera melesat keluar dari dorm dan meninggalkan tempat yang menyedihkan itu.

.

.

Dan disinilah Park Chanyeol. Berakhir di sebuah ski resort yang tengah sepi pengunjung. Bagaimana tidak sepi, tahun baru cina adalah saat dimana orang-orang akan memilih untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga mereka sebagaimana mestinya. Bukan bermain ski di tengah padang salju yang dinginnya bisa membunuh peradaban itu. Namun namja tinggi ini sepertinya tak sama dengan mereka yang hidupnya terlalu mainstream itu.

Park Chanyeol, seorang namja yang hari ini tengah merasakan bosan sekaligus sakit hati kini tengah bermain-main dengan beberapa bongkahan es yang berada di sekitarnya. Oke, anggap saja dia mulai gila. Berjam-jam ia lewati hanya dengan mengitari padang salju dan sesekali memukuli bongkahan es yang ada di sana. Hei, mana ada orang normal yang kurang kerjaan memukuli bongkahan es yang bahkan tak mau mencair itu. Sudah kubilang, anggap Chanyeol orang gila. Oke?

Ck, Baekhyun benar-benar hebat. Hanya dengan meninggalkan Chanyeol beberapa jam saja ia telah berhasil membuat namja itu kehilangan akal sehatnya. Well, mungkin ini berlebihan. Namun ayolah, siapa yang akan memilih kedinginan di tengah padang es dari pada menghangatkan diri bersama keluarga kalau bukan namja bernama Park Chanyeol ini?

Dengan suhu minus 15 derajat celcius Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah tepat ketika matahari tenggelam. Ia kembali ke dorm meski tubuhnya mulai menggigil hebat. Lima jam sudah ia mencoba bersahabat dengan dinginnya salju Seoul. Bahkan ia lupa hari itu ia belum memasukan makanan sedikitpun kedalam perutnya. Pantas saja ia mendengar suara-suara aneh yang meronta dari dalam perutnya sedari tadi. Namun ia kembali tak peduli. Ia lebih memilih masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil parah. Lantai yang ia pijak pun serasa mulai berputar dan membuatnya mual. Keringat dingin muncul dari segala sisi tubuhnya dan membuat dirinya sedikit kehabisan napas. Oke, dapat dipastikan Chanyeol sedang mengalami sakit cukup parah saat ini.

Namun siapa yang bisa menolongnya? Bahkan tak ada satu orang pun di dorm. Tak ada yang bisa merawatnya. Mana mungkin para hyung atau dongsaengnya itu akan kembali begitu saja saat ia menghubungi mereka. Ayolah, tak ada seorang pun yang mau diganggu saat mereka berkumpul dengan keluarga! Sekali lagi, kau sangat menyedihkan, Park Chanyeol! Kau benar-benar seperti mayat hidup saat ini!

Chanyeol hanya bisa merebahkan tubuhnya. Menikmati kesakitannya yang semakin menyedihkan saja. Mungkin orang awam akan berpikir sama, ini semua adalah salah Byun Baekhyun. Tapi... Hei, bahkan Baekhyun tak melakukan apapun. Ia hanya melakukan apa yang ia inginkan dan ia pikir itu tak akan menyakiti Chanyeol sama sekali. Dan mungkin saja Chanyeol memang terlalu sensitif. Bukan begitu?

Saat ini keringat dingin itu semakin bercucuran dan meleleh melewati ujung kepalanya. Tubuhnya menggigil semakin parah. Chanyeol hanya bisa bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya. Ia yakin, jika Baekhyun disini, pasti namja itu sudah menyalakan penghangat ruangan untuknya. Namun sekarang, untuk mencapai penghangat ruangan itupun ia tak mampu. Ia takut akan pingsan jika dirinya berani berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat tidurnya. Ia takut jika pada akirnya ia akan terlihat mengenaskan karena pingsan begitu lama di lantai kamarnya.

"Baekhyun ah... Bekhyun ah..."

Namja ini mulai meracau tak jelas. Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, ia sempat meraih smartphonenya dan menghubungi nomor yang sudah dihafalnya.

"_Yeoboseo?"_

Terdengar suara namja yang begitu cerewet menyambutnya di seberang sana.

"Baekhyun ah... Baekhyun ah, jebaaal..." Chanyeol tetap meracau.

"_Chanyeollie wae? Gwaenchana?" _ucap namja itu mulai khawatir.

"Baekhyun ah... Jebaaall... Nan..."

Ttakk!

Smartphone itu terjatuh sebelum seseorang di seberang sana mengerti apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan. Sambungan telefon terputus seketika. Dan sekarang adalah finalnya, Chanyeol benar-benar tak sadarkan diri lagi.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun pagi itu. Kepalanya masih terasa berat hanya saja ia merasa sudah tak begitu mual. Langit-langit itu masih sama. Kamar pun masih sama. Suasananya juga sama. Masih sepi tanpa suara seorang pun. Hanya saja ia merasa ada sesuatu yang basah yang menempel di dahinya. Sesuatu yang dingin dan lembab. Perlahan tangannya terulur menuju benda yang menempel di kepalanya itu. Ia tak yakin. Bisa saja itu hewan berlendir yang menjijikkan yang tiba-tiba saja terjatuh dari atap kamarnya. Pelan sekali hingga akhirnya jemari Chanyeol menyentuh kain basah yang bebentuk persegi itu.

'Eh? Apa ini?'

Chanyeol tak mengerti. Mengapa kain itu seperti kompres dan kenyataannya memang kain itu adalah kain untuk mengompresnya? Tapi siapa? Siapa yang merawatnya? Ia ingat sekali semalam ia tak mampu berdiri sama sekali. Tak mungkin ia mau repot-repot mengompres dirinya sendiri. Dan satu lagi, kain itu masih terasa dingin dan basah. Berarti seseorang baru saja mengompresnya. Yah, atau mungkin sudah berkali-kali mengompresnya. Karena kini ia melihat sebuah mangkuk besar lengkap dengan es batu yang masih beku di dalamnya. Dan juga meja nakasnya yang sedikit basah akibat beberapa tetesan kain.

Chanyeol masih mencoba menebak siapa yang merawatnya. Ia mencoba berpikir keras meski kepalanya masih sedikit pusing. Dan beberapa dentingan sendok dan panci dari dapur membuat apa yang dipikirkanya kacau.

Oke, ini menakutkan. Ia yakin ia sedang sendirian di dorm dan tiba-tiba saja ada suara aneh dari arah dapur. Apalagi ada yang mengompresnya. Mungkinkah dia hantu dorm yang akhir-akhir ini sering diceritakan Tao padanya?

Chanyeol bergidik ngeri. Ia tak kuasa membayangkan jika orang yang tengah bersamanya di dalam dorm ini benar-benar hantu. Meski ia terlihat manly, namun jujur saja, ia tak akan setangguh itu jika berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang bernama hantu.

Suara dentingan itu makin keras. Memaksa Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Chanyeol meyakinkan hatinya. Mencoba untuk menjadi namja pemberani dan melangkah perlahan menuju dapur. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Mungkin bisa dihitung setiap langkahnya. Karena setiap ia melangkah satu kali, maka jantungnya akan berdegup seratus kali. Selalu seperti itu seiring suara dentingan yang makin keras.

Sepersekian menit kemudian akhirnya kaki dari namja tinggi itu berhasil menapak di lantai dapur. Perlahan ia mendongak dan mencoba menatap seseorang yang ia yakini hantu itu. Dan benar saja, ada orang disana. Namja bertubuh mungil yang ia yakini hantu itu tengah sibuk memasak sesuatu. Tapi tunggu, jika namja ini hantu, mengapa Chanyeol ingin sekali memeluknya?

"Baekhyunnie?"

"Ne?"

Namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Wae?" tanya namja manis itu sambil tersenyum singkat.

"Tunggu, kau ini hantu. Benar? Aku tahu kau berubah menyerupai Baekhyunku dan mau menggangguku!" ucap Chanyeol mengarang bebas sambil berdiri dengan kuda-kudanya bersiap untuk melawan namja yang ia anggap hantu itu.

Dan...

Ttaakk!

Sebutir tomat cheri berhasil mendarat dengan indah di kening Chanyeol. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan namja manis di depannya itu.

"Berhenti berkhayal! Jika memang benar aku hantu, maka aku lebih memilih membunuhmu dari pada susah payah membatkanmu bubur!"

'Eh? Jadi...'

"Kau bukan hantu?" tanya Chanyeol polos seakan tak berdosa.

"Menurutmu? Dan apa yang kau maksud dengan 'BaekhyunKU'? Sejak kapan aku jadi milikmu?" tanya namja manis yang bernama Baekhyun itu sarkastik dan mulai mengaduk buburnya kembali.

Chanyeol masih berdiri terdiam disana. Ia masih tak percaya akan adanya Baekhyun di hadapannya. Yang ia tahu, namja manisnya ini kini sedang berada di Guangzhou dan mungkin sedang bersenang-senang dengan Kris. Ia menatap segala tingkah Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Jajaang... Buburnya sudah matang! Ja, kau harus makan!" ajak Baekhyun yang tak mendapat respon apapun dari Chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie?" Baekhyun mulai bingung dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang menatapnya kosong. Bahkan ia sempat mengusap keningnya dan ia yakin panasnya sudah menurun sejak tadi pagi. Lalu ada apa dengan Chanyeol?

"Yeollie... Gwaen..."

Grepp!

Baekhyun tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya karena kini Chanyeol tengah memeluknya erat. Sangat erat hingga ia pikir Chanyeol tak mau melepasnya lagi. Baekhyun membalas pelukan itu dengan lembut. Semenit kemudian ia merasakan pundaknya mulai basah. Dan... hei, benarkah Chanyeol menangis? Atau hanya keringat dinginnya saja?

"Chanyeollie..."

"Gajima..." ucap Chanyeol ditengah isakannya.

Well, Baekhyun sekarang yakin, Chanyeol benar-benar menangis. Baekhyun tak tega. Sungguh. Chanyeol sama sekali tak pernah menangis seperti ini. Bahkan ia tetap mengis dalam pelukan itu meski Baekhyunberkali-kali mencoba untuk melepasnya. Ayolah, Baekhyun hanya ingin menenangkan namja itu dan menyuruhnya makan.

"Mianhae..." lirih Chanyeol kemudian.

Baekhyun tersenyum tulus disana. Meski Chanyeol tak melihatnya, ia masih saja tersenyum dan sesekali mengusap punggung Chanyeol. Oke, Chanyeol masih menangis dan Baekhyun sendiri mengerti, semua ini juga karena kesalahannya. Jika saja ia tak meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja. Jika saja ia mau menghubungi Chanyeol. Jika saja ia tak bersikap dingin pada Chanyeol. Jika saja dan jika saja. Ya, jika saja semua itu terjadi, pasti Chanyeol tak akan menyiksa dirinya.

"Jebal... gajima..."

Air mata itu kini mulai membasai iris Baekhyun. Ia merasa dirinya begitu jahat. Bahkan Chanyeol tak pernah terpuruk seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Nado mianhae..."

Baekhyun kembali mengusap punggung lebar itu berkali-kali. Sekedaar memberikan kenyamanan dan keyakinan bahwa dirinya tak akan pergi lagi. Begitu lama, hingga akhirnya lima menit kemudian Chanyeol benar-benar rela untuk melepas pelukan itu. Namun bukan berarti ia akan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun.

Ia masih menatap namja manisnya lekat. Memandang wajah indah itu yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan. Tanpa meminta ijin lagi, ia mendekati wajah itu dan menyatukan bibir miliknya dengan milik Baekhyun. Menyesapi manis alami bibir tipis yang selalu menenagkannya itu. Melumat lembut bibir yang berkali-kali telah membuatnya mabuk dan tak jarang hingga lupa diri.

Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah. Ia pun membalas ciuman lembut namjanya dengan tulus. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol menjilat bibir bawahnya berkali-kali sebagai tanda meminta akses pun ia menurutinya. Kini lidah Chanyeol berhasil menjamah ruang hangat Baekhyun itu. Hah, Chanyeol benar-benar akan gila jika ia tak dapat merasakan hal ini lagi. Saling menempelkan lidah dan bertukar saliva dengan Baekhyun, benar-benar hal yang sudah menajdi candu Chanyeol selama ini.

Semenit kemudian tautan itu terlepas. Oke, kali ini Baekhyun yang memaksanya. Bahkan ia sempat mengusap sisa saliva yang ada di dagu Chanyeol dengan lembut sebelum berkata, "buburnya mulai dingin."

Well, mereka benar-benar melupakan bubur yang kini tampak dingin dan mengenaskna itu. Namun bukan masalah bagi Chanyeol. Ia tetap memakan bubur buatan namja tercintanay dengan lahap. Dan jangan lupa Chanyeol masih menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun. Seolah ia benar-benar takut jika Baekhun akan pergi darinya lagi. Bahkan ia rela memegang sendok itu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Lepaskan yeollie dan gunakan tangan kananmu saja." ucap Baekhyun lembut.

"Baiklah, kau pindah ke samping kiriku saja. Dengan begitu aku akan menggenggammu dengan tangan kiriku."

"Shireo."

"Hmm, kalau begitu diamlah atau aku tak mau makan lagi." Ucap Chanyeol enteng.

Baekhyun tak habis pikir. Sebenarnya apa yang tengah mengganggu pikiran namjanya kali ini. Dan siapa yang membuat Chanyeol menjadi seperti ini.

Ck, tentu saja itu kau Byun Baekhyun!

"Apa kau ikut penerbangan malam?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Ne?"

"Aku tanya, apa kau ikut penerbangan malam?"

"Penerbangan apa?"

"Tentu saja penerbangan pesawatmu dari Cina! Kau cepat sekali kembali ke Korea."

"Tak ada yang pergi ke Cina kecuali Sehun dan 4 cina line itu, Park Chanyeol. Ck, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan daya ingatmu!"

Chanyeol menghentikan suapannya. Tunggu... baekhyun tidak pergi ke cina? Lalu?

"Eh? Bukankah kau pergi ke Guangzhou menemui Kris hyung?"

"Kau berharap aku melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Lalu kemana saja kau hah? Apa kau tak memikirkan perasaanku? Kau seenaknya saja meniggalkanku. Apa kau tak tahu betapa menyedihkannya diriku disini? Ck, kau sungguh tega Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mulai meracau meluapkan semua emosinya.

Dan...

Tttaaakk!

Baekhyun memukul dengan sayang kepala Chanyeol dengan sendok yang sedari tadi berada di dekatnya. Ia gemas sekali melihat tingkah Park Chanyeol saat ini. Sungguh!

"Appo! Ya!"

"Aku pergi ke Yanggu, bodoh! Apa Kyungsoo tidak memberitahumu?"

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng kecil sambil menampakkan mata bulatnya yang semakin hari semakin membulat saja.

"Hemm, dia pasti lupa! Oh, lagipula mana mungkin aku ke cina sedangkan aku lebih ingin menemui nenekku?!" ucap Baekhyun kemudian.

"Ah benarkah?" Chanyeol mulai mengerjap lucu.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban 'ya'. Namun tanpa ia sangka, sedetik kemudian Chanyeol tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. Lagi.

"Gomawo... Gomawo baby..." ucap Chanyeol girang.

Baekhyun menepuk bahu Chanyeol berkali-kali. Oke, dia kehabisan napas sekarang.

"Chanyeollie... Lepas! Ya!"

Seketika Chanyeol melepas pelukan itu dan mencium bibir tipis itu singkat.

"Kau memang tak pernah mengecawakanku!"

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Ia tak mengerti dengan tingkah Chanyeol pagi ini. Hanya saja ia yakin, Chanyeol belum sembuh betul. Dan mungkin saja tingkah anehnya ini adalah efek samping dari demam tingginya semalam.

"Jangan pernah dekati Kris hyung lagi. Kau hanya boleh dekat denganku. Arra!?" ucapnya memaksa.

"Ya! Ya! Mana bisa begitu. Kau... emmphh..."

Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir itu. Ia hanya tak mau mendengar kalimat-kalimat protes Baekhyun yang pastinya akan mengganggu telinganya.

"Park Chanyeol tidak menerima penolakan, Byun Baekhyun sayang!"

Baekhyun menatap sengit Chanyeol yang kini tengah tersenyum tanpa dosa. Tapi dirinya bisa apa? Ia hanya bisa menurutinya. Ia hanya ingin namja di depannya ini mengeri bahwa sesakit apapun hatinya, ia tetap akan berada di samping Chanyeol. Meski Chanyeol menyebalkan. Meski Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk mendekat pada Kyungsoo atau Jongin akhir-akhir ini, namun tak pernah sedetik pun ia berpikir untuk meninggalkan namjanya. Baekhyun terlalu mencintainya, kau tahu!

"Hemm... Arraseo. Geurae, sekarang saatnya kau mandi!" ucap Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mandikan..." ujar Chanyeol manja.

"Baiklah, aku akan memandikanmu dan setelah itu aku akan berangkat ke Guangzhou." Ucap Baekhyun mengancam. Dan hal itu sangat efektif untuk membuat Chanyeol segera berlari menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya dengan air hangat yang telah Baekhyun siapkan.

.

.

Chanyeol selesai dengan ritual minum obatnya dan juga ritual mandinya tentu saja. Masih ada Baekhyun disampingnya. Namja manis itu masih setia bahkan hingga Chanyeol akan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya kembali. Asal kau tahu saja, Chanyeol belum sembuh total. Suhu tubuhnya sesekali masih meningkat. Hal itu yang membuat Baekhyun tak pernah bisa melepas pengawasannya terhadap Chanyeol.

"Yeollie..." lirih Baekhyun sesaat setelah Chanyeol selesai meminum obatnya.

"Hmm?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan mengunjungi keluargamu." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada memohon.

Chanyeol yang awalnya tengah asik memainkan smartphonenya langsung beralih menatap namja manis disampingnya. Ia menatap intens pada kedua manik Baekhyun. Mencoba mengerti apa yang namja manisnya itu inginkan kemudian tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Baiklah... Kalau begitu lusa kau akan ikut kesana." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Eh?"

"Wae? Shireo?"

"Ani... Hanya saja akan lebih baik jika tak ada teman atau sahabat ketika satu keluarga berkumpul. Bukan begitu?"

"Kau pikir kau temanku? Kau sahabatku?"

"..."

Baekhyun tak mengerti. Ia mengernyit pelan dan memasang wajah polosnya. Oh ayolah, betapa jahatnya Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa ia masih menanyakan hal itu?

Chanyeol mendengus sebentar. Tandanya bahwa ia kesal harus menjelaskan kesekian kali pada Baekhyunnya.

"Ya! Kau adalah calon menantu mereka! Kau calon adik ipar Yura noona, asal kau tahu saja! Jadi kupikir bukan masalah jika kau ikut denganku. Kau akan jadi bagian dari keluarga Park juga nantinya."

Pernyataan Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun blushing hingga ke sekujur wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini Chanyeol seperti tengah melamarnya. Yah, walaupun bukan benar-benar melamar, hanya saja kata "calon menantu" dan "calon adik ipar" itu cukup membuat perutnya diserang ribuan kupu-kupu.

"Ya... Ya... Ya... Kau blushing baby! Omo kyeoptaaa!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mencubit hidung Baekhyun gemas .

"Chan... Hentikan!" ujar Baekhyun sambil menepis tangan Chanyeol yang masih bertengger di hidungnya.

"Baiklah... Baiklah... Geureom otte? Kau mau ikut?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil dan tertunduk malu disana. Chanyeol selalu suka ekspresi Baekhyun. Seperti saat ini, ketika namja manis itu tertunduk malu dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya memerah. Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol benar-benar mencintai makhluk ciptaanmu ini.

"Tidurlah..." ucap Baekhyun lembut saat Chanyeol sudah kembali tenang di tempat tidurnya.

"Shireo!"

"Ya! Kau ini ingin sembuh atau tidak?! Isshh..." Baekhyun yang awalnya terlihat malu kini kembali berubah menjadi Baekhyun yang overprotektif.

"Apapun katamu, pokoknya aku tak mau tidur! Shireo! Shireo! Shireo!"

Baekhyun membuang napasnya. Dan mungkin membuang kekesalannya juga. Sekali lagi, ia harus bersabar dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang manja.

"Lalu apa maumu?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya takut, Baek..." kini suara Chanyeol merendah.

Baekhyun yang heran dengan sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Chanyeol yang sedang terbaring. Ia menatap wajah itu. Hemm... Memang benar ada raut ketakutan di sana. Namun tiba-tiba saja raut ketakutan itu berubah menjadi raut wajah licik, bagai serigala haus darah yang tengah menatap mangsanya.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang pun Chanyeol segera menarik lengan Baekhyun hingga namja manis itu jatuh tepat diatas tubuhnya. Ia memeluk Baekhyun posesif. Kemudian membawa Baekhyun ke samping kanannya agar ia merasa nyaman.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau Park Chanyeol!" ucap Baekhyun kesal karena keterkejutannya.

"Kumohon, biarkan seperti ini. Jebal..." pinta Chanyeol sambil menutup matanya. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun masih ia rengkuh dengan erat. Baekhyun tak mengerti. Sungguh. Ia hanya bisa diam di sana. Sambil sesekali menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh kekar Chanyeol.

"Aku takut Baek. Aku takut jika aku tidur, kau akan meninggalkanku lagi. Aku takut tak bisa melihatmu ketika aku terbangun."

Miris. Baekhyun tak menyangka Chanyeol akan setakut itu. Chanyeol selama ini tak pernah menampakkan ketakutannya pada siapapun. Bahkan semua menjuluki dirinya _almighty_. Namun untuk hal sekecil ini saja ternyata Chanyeol bisa begitu lemah.

"Aku tak akan kemana-mana, yeol. Sekarang biarkan aku bangun." ucap Baekhyun menenangkan.

"Tetaplah disini. Tidur disampingku. Dengan begitu aku akan tenang, Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia. Ia sadar, Chanyeol sangat membutuhkannya. Dimanapun dan kapanpun. Begitu pula dengannya.

"Baiklah... Ayo kita tidur..." ucap Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

"Saranghae... Jeongmal..."

"Nado saranghae..."

.

.

"Kami pulang..." ucap Suho, Kai dan Kyungsoo yang saat itu datang bersamaan.

Dan jangan lupakan apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo saat ini. Entah mengapa ia begitu merindukan dua sahabatnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang ia yakini keduanya tengah berada di kamar. Segera saja ia membuka kamar yang kini menjadi tempat berbagi ketiganya dan bersama Kai tentunya.

"Baekhyunnie... Chanyeollie... aku da-..."

Kyungsoo terdiam ketika dilihatnya dua namja itu tengah tertidur lelap sambil asling memeluk posesif. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan tingkah keduanya akhir-akhir ini. Dan sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum tulus. Bersyukur melihat kedua sahabatnya yang – sepertinya – sudah melepaskan ego mereka masing-masing. Ia segera berbalik dan menutup kembali pintu itu.

"Waeyo hyung? Aku ingin masuk. Aku lelah." ucap Kai yang saat itu berada di belakangnya.

"Sebaiknya kita ke ruang tengah dulu, Kai. Oke?" Kyungsoo melarangnya dengan lembut.

"Isshh, waeyo... memangnya ada apa?"

Tanpa meminta ijin Kyungsoo, segera saja Kai membuka pintu kamar itu dan akhirnya kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Kemudian bibir tebalnya menyunggingkan senyum pendek. Lega.

"Ah, sepertinya hubungan mereka sudah membaik. Hah, romantisnyaaa..." ucap Kai masih sambil menatap ChanBaek yang sedang terlelap.

"Jonginie, sebaiknya kita jangan mengganggu mereka. Ja, kita nonton TV saja!" ajak Kyungsoo sambil menutup paksa pintu kamar mereka berempat.

Namun baru saja beberapa langkah, Kai telah meraih pergelangan tangannya. Dengan otomatis Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap Kai penuh tanda tanya.

"Baby soo, aku mau seperti mereka..." ucap Kai manja yang sangat tak pantas dengan wajahnya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Sudahlah, lupakan! Ayo kita ke ruang tengah!" kini Kyungsoo menarik lengan Kai cepat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita tidur dan berpelukan seperti itu di sofa! Otte?" ucap kai.

"Terserah kau saja!"

Sepertinya ada yang terlupakan disini. Oke, leader itu. Sang guardian leader yang kini tampak merana melihat dongsaengnya yang tampak begitu mesra. Dan dirinya? Bisa apa dia? Miris sekali dirinya kali ini.

"Yixing baby... cepatlah kembali..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

Halo yeorobuuun ^^

Last chap of this twoshot has posted! Yeayy! Masih ingatkah moment-momentnya di FF ini?

Pas chanyeol update poto di ski resort taun baru cina kemaren! Hufhufhuf... author sambung2in sama baek deh! Maap ye kalo maksa? Hahaha

Otte? Abalkah? Ripiunya ya chingudeul... Ane butuh ripiu pake banget. Wkakakaka... *maksa!

thanks to : **Kang Yura, TrinCloudSparkyu, nadyadwiandini, chika love baby baekhyun, nur991fah, inggit, Baekhyun92**

okay, gomawoyo yeorobuuuun!


End file.
